Automotive manufacturers are increasingly eliminating rubber bushings historically used at mounting locations for steering gears. This creates a stiffer driving system with enhanced steering response, but has the undesired consequence of increasing effectiveness of transmitting vibration (and noise) through the mounts. The vibration/noise characteristics are typically not known until late in the design process, and modifications to minimize structural vibration in the gear or mounting frame are expensive and may cause delays in production launch.